I Miss Her
by Byousoku Isshun
Summary: A sad fic about Tenten and Neji, it takes place in the future. Please review, story is better than summary.


**I Miss Her**

**Summary:** A life without a mom, Hyuga Seiji is definitely going to change that.

**This is not a prequel, sequel to Planned Future! **

**I just used the same names but they are not related to each other at all!**

_

* * *

_

_My name is Hyuga Seiji. My father is Hyuga Neji, the Hyuga prodigy. I've never known my mother but I don't want to. The Hyuga elders told me that she seduced my father and I was lucky to have gotten out alive with a mother like her. When I told my dad that he slammed his fist on the table so hard that the table broke in half._

_"Don't believe the Hyuga elders. They're not always right. Your mother was the greatest woman I've ever met and she only wanted the best for you." He told me. My father's pristine eyes looked sad when he patted me on the head with a weak smile adorning his face. I just nodded. I didn't want to make him sad._

"Hey Seiji!" The young Hyuga turned around and saw his best friend, Koichi, standing beside his mother waving at him. Seiji waved back politely, his aristocratic movements already defined at age twelve. The four other members of his family surrounded him and his mother. "Tou-san this is Hyuga Seiji!"

Uchiha Sasuke smirked when he saw Neji's son bow deeply and gracefully lift his head up. His movements were like his father's, he noticed, but his optimistic eyes and chocolate brown hair differed. "It's nice to meet the rest of the Uchiha clan." His smiles weren't also as rare as his father's. He had a graceful and aristocratic air that proved his noble lineage but didn't intimidate anyone. His daughter began to talk with him, practically grabbing his arm trying to get his attention while he talked to the older Uchiha brothers. When they had arranged a practice time Seiji didn't hesitate to pay attention to the youngest child.

"Well kids its time to go." Sakura told her children who were currently surrounding the newest Hyuga prodigy. Sasuke had to lift his daughter to let go of Seiji while his sons followed but still wanted to talk. Seiji liked Sakura-san. Unlike others in the Hyuga clan, minus Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama, they didn't look badly upon him for not having a mom or his father for not having a wife.

"Bye Seiji-nii-san! Play with me again, ne!" Misaki cried out while on her father's back. Seiji just nodded from behind them and waited patiently until they were out of sight before heading back to the Hyuga manor.

He slid open the door to his family's part of the compound and saw Neji diligently working at his desk. Seiji jumped on his father's back who greeted him with a hug and smile. "Okaeri, Seiji-kun." Seiji beamed back at his father's response and got down to examine his papers. "These are the new genin teams. Watch over all of them Seiji." Neji told the genin, patting his naturally messy hair.

"Tenten-sensei?" He heard his son from behind him. He moved so fast! Seiji had made a shadow clone and took the paper his father meant to hide from him.

"Seiji! Give that back!" Neji yelled. Seiji didn't move though; a Hyuga never backs down.

"She was part of your team, wasn't she Tou-san?" Neji remained silent. "I remember her during your ANBU promotion party. She was there along with Lee-sensei." His son had good memory, Neji thought.

"Yes she was."

"I miss her." He heard Seiji say and then a thump. Neji turned to his son and felt his eyes widen. Seiji had collapsed, the picture still tightly grasped in his hand.

"Seiji!" Neji ran to grab his son and headed into the hospital. His son just fainted, they had told him but Neji knew it was something else.

He sat next to his son's bed when he heard the door slide open.

"I heard." Neji turned around and saw his old teammate Tenten standing behind him

"He wants his mother. I don't know how he found out though." He explained.

"Does it matter Neji?!" Tenten shouted.

"I found you Kaa-san." The two ANBU turned and saw Seiji's pristine eyes slightly open enough to see them. "Finally, just—just don't leave me again." Seiji whispered softly before drifting off to sleep.

Neji and Tenten gazed into each other's eyes until they had decided on the same resolve. "_We_ won't ever leave you again, Seiji."


End file.
